Bridge
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol likes Sakura and Tomoyo wanted to help him. When Tomoyo meets Syaoran he likes Sakura and that broke Tomoyo's heart. But is it true bridge is the owner?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. And it's sort of based on real life experience. But not really the same happenings…some I changed them.

She was just walking along the Tomoeda streets, her grayish lavender hair dancing with the wind, her hand holding a ball. She was visiting her second degree cousin and best friend Sakura Kinomoto. She said they we're going to play basketball today. She smiled at the thought. Girls playing basketball! Who cares if it's not un-lady like after all? She enjoys that sport although she's not good at it. She loves shooting the ball to the ring. She wanted to laugh but she couldn't coz' people might think she might be crazy!

"She's not here?" Tomoyo asked to Touya, Sakura's older brother. Touya shook his head.

"She left an hour ago to visit Rika's house and the others coz' they're practicing for their show. She said they'll have a dance but they're not sure if it will proceed on it. She told me if you'll come you'll just have to wait at the backyard. She won't be long", Touya said. They have move to a new house and they have already a backyard and Fujitaka, Sakura's Father, made a basketball court at the back of their house.

"Thank you Oniichan Touya. I'll just wait for her at the court if she'll arrive. Please tell her that", Tomoyo added. Touya nodded.

"I'll prepare you some snacks", he said as he went in to the house.

"Thank you". With that she proceeds to the court. Sakura was beautiful and base on Tomoyo's findings many guys like her and courted her. While Tomoyo…she doesn't have a suitor. Okay now it might be ironic because she is also beautiful but she isn't prepared to have a love one yet. She doesn't know about Sakura though.

"Here's your snacks", Touya said as he saw Tomoyo shooting the ball to the ring. "I'll place it here. By the way nice shot!" he added. Tomoyo smiled as she dribbled the ball.

"Thanks Oniichan Touya".

"No problem! See you later Tomoyo!" he added.

"Right, later!" she called. She shoots again the ball then catches it with her delicate hands. She will be turning sixteen this September yet she acts and thinks like a child. "Please just one shot", she murmured as she was practicing for a three shot. When she throws the ball she prayed the ball will be inside the ring…and unbelievable coz' her prayer was answered. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Someone clapped her hands as she looked to who it was. It was Sakura coming near her. "S-Sakura how long have you been there?"

"When I saw you shoot the ball", Sakura replied. "Want to eat for a while?"

"Sure!" Tomoyo said as she left the ball and came to where Sakura was sitting. She ate the piece of cake that Touya prepared for them. "So how was your practice?"

"Well…unexpectedly Rika's friend has a friend who knows how to dance. Actually he taught us", Sakura began, eating the piece of cake.

"It's a 'he'?" Tomoyo corrected. Sakura nodded, liking the taste of the cake.

"He even asked for my number".

"Really? That's not new", Tomoyo said with a slight laugh.

"I know and he was so funny coz' there was no paper so he asked for a ball pen and wrote the number on his hand. Silly guy!"

"Really huh? What's his name?" it wasn't new for Tomoyo after all if guys would ask Sakura's number. She is in fact…pretty.

"His name is Eriol", Sakura replied drinking the juice.

"Eriol…nice name", Tomoyo said after a quite well. "Hope I'll see him in personal".

"Yeah hope you will". Tomoyo stood up and grabbed the ball.

"So…let's play?"

"You bet!" Sakura replied as she also stood up.

Tomoyo was watching T.V. that night and somehow she was tired. Her telephone rang as she answered it. As always her Mom will be home late. "Hello good evening?"

"Good evening Tomoyo, its Sakura", Sakura greeted.

"Sakura what is it?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down and still her eyes we're fixed on the television.

"Well…can you do me a favor?"

"Sure…as long as it's not difficult", Tomoyo replied. Her best friend chuckled.

"Don't worry it's not. Can you text Eriol? I was check operator service when I was about to reply him".

"You mean C.O.S. as in check operator service?" Sakura gave again a slight laugh.

"Stop it would you!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop joking. I'll text him. What's his number?" Sakura gave Eriol's number as Tomoyo saved it. "Okay I'll just tell you what we talked about okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Tomoyo you're the best!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not really", she said with a slight laugh. "Night Sakura".

"Night Tomoyo". After they've said their goodbyes Tomoyo thought for a while if she'll text Eriol. But of course she has to! It was a simple favor from Sakura. So she text him. **Hi! This is Eriol right? I am Sakura's friend. She said she can't text you coz she was C.O.S check operator service. That's all! x**. She pressed 'Options' then pressed 'Send' and was looking for his name. After she found it she sends the message. Not for long Eriol replied…

**Ei thanks! May I know who's this? **She wondered…does she need to reply? It wouldn't hurt if he'll just ask for her name.

**Name's Tomoyo…nice to meet you.**

**Nice to meet you too Tomoyo. Are you close friends with Sakura?**

**Very close friends. We are second degree cousin.**

**You weren't with her today right?**

**No coz' I was at her house playing basketball, waiting for her.**

**I see…hope we can be good friends.**

**Sure why not? Ehehehe…**

**If you ever have problems tell me maybe I can help.**

**Ows…really huh? Ehehehe…ei thanks! How old are you anyway Eriol?**

**I'm 17. You?**

**I'm fifteen. I'm turning 16 this September 3. How about you?**

**I'm turning 18 this March 23.**

**Ei it's almost your birthday! So…can I have the permission to call you 'Oniichan'? Ehehehe…**

**Oniichan? Sure why not! People call me 'Oniichan' even though they're older than me. It's like a nickname. Ehehehe…**

**Really? Well…thanks Oniichan!**

**You're welcome. **She realized it was late at night as she text Eriol one last time.

**Oniichan I need to got to sleep. Until next time. Goodnight, sweet dreams and hugs!**

**Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too. **Tomoyo smiled to herself. Eriol wasn't that bad. He was after all friendly. She closed her eyes and decided to tell this all to Sakura tomorrow.

"He's friendly Sakura! I feel compatible with him!" Tomoyo said the next day. She was at Sakura's house, telling her what she and Eriol have text about last night.

"Really huh? He has a plan to court me you know", Sakura added. Tomoyo's face fell.

"Not again!" she slapped her forehead. "Well…he has nice manners".

"That's at first glance. We don't really know him yet", Sakura added. Her best friend has a point though. "What else did he say?"

"Well I have the permission to call him 'Oniichan' since he's older than me. He agreed!" Tomoyo exclaimed, acting like a ten year old kid. Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"He did, did he?" Sakura said with a chuckle. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yup! And guess what he's birthday is on March 3. That will be next week".

"You're right. He even invited us to see his dance this Saturday. You coming?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"I want to see him!"

"Good. He's birthday will be on…"

"March 23, Wednesday", Tomoyo answered. Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah right. You may buy him a gift this Saturday after we'll meet him".

"I can't wait!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She doesn't know why she was feeling this way…it's just that she wanted to see Eriol…

Tomoyo was so bored in her house as she was watching T.V. again. The usual she was dining alone coz' her Mom will go to a party coz' she was invited by one of the company. Her Mom, Sonomi, invited Tomoyo but she doesn't really like parties…she will be bored the more. But she wasn't concentrating on the movie on the television…she was thinking of Oniichan Eriol. She was imagining what he looks like…is he cute or handsome? Is he witty and has a sense of humor? Are the traits she was looking for a guy are in him? She shook her head. He was Sakura's soon to be suitor and she shouldn't think things like this. Yet people say it just free to dream…she smiled to herself. Her cellphone received one message. She opened and saw it was from Eriol. She read the message: **Hi little sis! How are you? **She smiled to herself. She called him "Little sis", while she calls him "Oniichan". She replied to his message.

**Hi Oniichan! I'm fine. You? nn**

**I'm fine also. What are you doing?**

**Nothing much…watching T.V. you?**

**The same. Say you know Sakura's telephone number?**

**Sorry Oniichan you can't call her coz' there's a strict policy she can't talk to boys. Ehehehe…**

**I'm just a friend…**

**I'm sorry Oniichan…**

**That's okay.**

**Say how come you call me "Little sis.?"**

**Coz' you also call me "Oniichan!" Ehehehe…**

**Just what I was thinking…**

**Say are you and Sakura gonna watch our dance this Saturday?**

**Yeah we'll be there. What time?**

**Two o'clock in the afternoon at Shoemart at the food court.**

**Sure you can count on us…**

**Say little sis., you are not also allowed to talk to boys?**

**Not really…my Mom is always out and she'll never know.**

**Where is your Mom?**

**Out in business…we own the Toy Company…**

**My god you're rich! You're the Daidouji heiress?**

**Yup!**

**Sakura is lucky to have a friend who owns a company…**

**Not really…I don't really care…for now! Ehehehe…**

**Say little sis., can I call you at your house?**

**Umm…can I be the one to call you instead?**

**Is that okay with you?**

**No problem. Coz' I don't want my Mom will know…but no comment on my voice okay? Ehehehe…**

**Why?**

**They say it's cute…I don't believe it though! Ehehehe…**

**Let's see about that…can you call me tonight?**

**Sure what's the number? **Eriol gave the number as Tomoyo saved it in the "Reminders". **Wait for my call Oniichan…**

**Sure I'll be waiting…** And so she called him…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Dedicated to Ate Haidee "Haidz" Miranda Aldamia. Some characters and places are mine to claim.

Tomoyo called him as she waits for somebody to answer it. "Hello good evening?"

"Hello good evening is ah…eh…Eriol there?" she asked, not sure if she'll say "Oniichan".

"Ah Eriol!" the guy said in the other line. "Yeah he's here wait for a minute! Eriol!" the guy called, leaving the phone. She was nervous on what will be the sound of his voice. At last Eriol answered the phone.

"Hello good evening?"

"Hello good evening Oniichan Eriol!" Tomoyo said with a slight laugh.

"Tomoyo?" it took him some time to say something else. "How are you?" she almost sweat dropped.

"Is that all you're going to say?" she said with a slight laugh again.

"Well…since it's our first talk I really don't know what to say", Eriol replied. Then he paused. "By they way you're right…your voice is cute". She rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"Please Oniichan not you", she said. "I really don't believe it!"

"You gotta trust me", Eriol only said. "So…how's Sakura?" she knows they'll talk about her coz' it's the only reason why she'll call…or is there something else?

"She's fine…and her house is just a couple of blocks away", she replied. "By the way your birthday is on March 23, Wednesday right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I meet you at Tomoeda mall? I have a gift for you", she replied, cheeks flushed.

"Really? I don't know what to say…thanks", Eriol replied, shyly.

"You're welcome Oniichan. So is it okay I'll meet you next week?"

"Sure what time?"

"One in the afternoon. By the way we'll see each other this Saturday right? Good luck on your dance!"

"Thanks…Tomoyo". They talked until 3a.m. Wow! What a talk! But they have an extension phone so she bought it to her room. She never expected she and Eriol will talk that long!

"You'll be there right?" Tomoyo asked Sakura the next day. The brown haired lass tipped her head to the side and thought for a while.

"This March 23?" Tomoyo nodded. "Tomoyo I'm with Rika and the others. I'm sorry I can't go. But I'll be there this Saturday to see his dance so that you'll have a chance to see him. I'm sorry Tomoyo". Tomoyo sighed, her heart beating fast; she can't imagine she'll be seeing Eriol alone on his birthday!

"That's okay Sakura I understand".

"Sorry Tomoyo. Rika planned this a long time actually", Sakura added. Tomoyo only nodded. Then Tomoyo added.

"I'll bring Oneesan Eediah tomorrow. I told her about Oniichan Eriol". Eediah was their neighbor and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eediah are also close friends. Eediah was half Japanese and half American.

"Sure why not…"the cherry blossom only said.

Sakura and Eediah were in Tomoyo's house as they we're waiting for Tomoyo. It was raining outside as Tomoyo came running down the stairs. "Shoot it's already two!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"And it's even raining", Sakura gritted. "Are we still gonna go?"

"Come on gals! What's the decision?" Eediah began. She was one year older also.

"We're going! I don't wanna miss this", Tomoyo replied as she gets in the car. "Well? Don't just stand there gals! Get in!" the two looked at each other and shrugged, and get in Tomoyo's car.

"Are they starting?" Tomoyo said as she breathed heavily as they reached the food court, Sakura and Eediah behind her. They saw some children performing on the stage. "We're too late",

"I don't think so. He's there", Sakura began as she walked a few paces away. Eediah looked to where Sakura was looking.

"It was Oniichan Eriol isn't it Sakura?" Tomoyo also looked at the backstage.

"Where? I don't see him!" Tomoyo said. They saw the children exited as Eriol's group we're about to present.

"That's him on the front…the blue haired and blue-eyed boy", Sakura said. And they started to dance. The song was "1,2 Step" sung by Ciara. And Tomoyo liked how he dances. After the dance Sakura added. "So…where are we staying?"

"Over there!" Eediah said. They followed her and sat down…Eediah and Tomoyo seated side by side while Sakura was sitting across them.

"Sakura have you text Oniichan we're here?" Tomoyo asked while playing Sakura's phone. Sakura nodded. Eediah noticed some members of Eriol passed by.

"Hey aren't those Oniichan's group members?" Tomoyo and Sakura looked to where Eediah was looking.

"Hey Oneesan your right hope Oniichan will be here", Tomoyo replied. Then after that Eediah noticed those members of the dance made a U-turn.

"It's a trap! They're going back look!" again Tomoyo and Sakura looked to where she was looking. Then Eediah added. "Well at least Sakura you already saw him. Maybe Oniichan was just making sure that we'll be here".

"Maybe you're right", Tomoyo only said. Then she saw a blue haired boy coming near them. Tomoyo guessed it must be him. "Is that him?" the two looked to where she was looking and Sakura turned around. She looked back to the two.

"Yup it's him".

"Really?" the two started to laugh as Tomoyo was still playing Sakura's phone. At last Eriol arrived.

"Hi ladies!" he greeted. The three looked up at him but only Tomoyo and Eediah greeted.

"Hi Oniichan!"

"You dance very well Oniichan", Tomoyo began. Eriol smiled. "By the way do you know which one of us is Oneesan Eediah?" she added as she looked to Eediah.

"Um...she's Tomoyo", he said as he pointed out Eediah. "And your Eediah", he said looking at Tomoyo. The two looked at each other and together with Sakura, they laughed.

"Oniichan I'm Tomoyo", Tomoyo said introducing herself. "And she's Eediah". Eriol was stunned.

"Really?"

"Really, really".

"So…Oniichan what are you going to do next?" Eediah asked.

"We're going back to the hotel in a", Eriol looked at his watch. "Little while".

"I see…"Tomoyo replied. Eriol looked at Sakura.

"Hey you okay?" he told her. She looked at him and just smiled.

"Fine", she just said. Tomoyo remembered what she and Eriol talked last night. She can't do it…she can't just hug him!

"Well…I better go. Before my Manager will be looking for me. Until next time ladies", Eriol told them.

"Bye Oniichan!" Eediah exclaimed. Sakura didn't say anything and just nods her head.

"Bye…"he gave a wry smile and walked away. "Oniichan", Tomoyo added. Sakura was the one to speak up.

"So…shall we go?"

"Not until I buy a gift for him!" Tomoyo said.

"Do we have to?" Eediah asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Fine let's go then".

Tomoyo was tired that night and Eediah will be sleeping at their house. They we're watching T.V. as Tomoyo excused herself and left her cellphone. When she gets back she was shock that Eediah was talking somebody on her cellphone. If somebody will call Eediah why won't that person call at her cellphone? "Oh she's here. I'll give it to her. Here", Eediah said as she gave Tomoyo''s cellphone to her

"H-Hello?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't expect who will call.

"Hi little sis. What's up?" Eriol greeted. She smiled.

"Hi Oniichan! Everything's fine here. How about you?"

"Everything's fine too". They laughed. "Say little sis., how come you didn't promise to give me a hug today?" she blushed. She thought he will forget about it.

"I-I was shy Oniichan". He chuckled. "I already told you if I can't hug you you'll hug Sakura remember?" Eediah looked at Tomoyo, her right eyebrow raised with an unsure smile on her lips. Then her eyes went back to the T.V.

"Don't bring Sakura to this topic little sis. It was only you and me. That's why I was near you today if ever you'll hug me. I was waiting", he replied. She blushed some more.

"M-Maybe next time Oniichan", was only Tomoyo can say. Then she added. "I'll see you on your birthday okay Oniichan?"

"Sure little sis., why not?"

Tomoyo was preparing herself because it was Eriol's birthday today. And no one is going with her today. Sakura was with Rika and Eediah went to their province. She rode in to her car as her driver rode her to Tomoeda Mall. She told her driver that she'll just go home by herself. She already text Eriol she's at Tomoeda Mall and he text back saying he'll be there in a minute. So she toured the place for a while.

She went in to the C.R. and was really taken a back when there we're many guys outside the men's C,R. She is guy-o-phobic and she hates it when there's a big crowd of male species. She went in to the C.R. of the ladies and fixed herself. Her phone vibrated coz' she put it in a "Silent" mode. She opened her phone and it was an unknown number. But it was Eriol using his friend's phone. **Hi little sis.! Where are you? I'm already here….**

**I'm coming over. Where are you Oniichan? **She text back as she went out of the C,R. Then Eriol replied…

**I'm on the third floor…near Unisilver. **She walked briskly, passed by the crowd, her heart beating fast and her hands cold. She steps in the escalator and when she looked up there we're two guys leaning at the rail. The other guy nodded and she knows it is Eriol. She didn't want the escalator to reach at the top most so she hurriedly went to him.

"Onnichan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugs his arm. They talked again the other night that she'll hug him for sure…but still she can't do it. So instead…she hugs his arm. He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hi little sis.," he greeted. Her cheeks flushed when he put his arm around her.

"Happy birthday Oniichan".

"Thanks little sis." he said with a smile, looking in her eyes. Her hands we're still cold. "By the way I want you to meet my friend Mathew. Mathew this is Tomoyo". Tomoyo gave a small bow.

"Hi! Nice to meet you", Mathew said extending his hand. Tomoyo took it.

"Me too". After that her amethyst eyes looked back to Eriol. "What's up Oniichan?"

"Nothing much. You want to come over to my place today?"

"You have a grand party?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol gave a wry smile as he leaned on the rail.

"Not really grand. We cook some food that is right for the visitors. You wanna come with us?" he said again. She leaned on the rail and replied.

"Thanks but no thanks Oniichan. I-I can't go".

"I'll kidnap you", he said with a laugh. Tomoyo laugh with him.

"Oniichan!" he looked at his watch and said.

"Tomoyo I can't stay long. I have to go to Mass".

"Oh okay then. Let's go", she said as they stepped down the escalator, she was at the back of Eriol. And when they reached outside the Mall Mathew said.

"I'll go and check on the motorcycle for a while Eriol".

"Yeah sure". Then his sapphire eyes went to Tomoyo. "Thanks again little sis."

"Wait Oniichan!" she exclaimed as she get something from her sling bag. She gave the blue handkerchief to him. "Sorry I couldn't think of something else". Eriol received it with a smile on his face.

"Thanks little sis." he said, eyes gleaming.

"Eriol! The motorcycle's ready!" Mathew called.

"I'm coming! Just for a minute!" he called back then turned to Tomoiyo. "So little sis., won't you give me a goodbye kiss?" she blushed.

"O-Oniichan this is a public place". He chuckled.

"Come on just this once little sis."

"M-Maybe next time Oniichan". He pouted and she cheers him up a little. "You have to go to Mass right? Your friend's waiting for you".

"You right". She didn't expect what he'll do as he steps forward and gave her a hug. "Thanks little sis. Until I see you again".

"Happy birthday again Oniichan", she murmured. He let go of her and smiled and pinched her cheek. She watched them leave and as they already left, she left too…with a smile on her face.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Dedicated to my ex-crush who is Sakura's lover…Kuya Hanz. Some characters and places are mine to claim.

Five months had already passed as it was now September. Tomoyo's birthday is fast approaching and she told Sakura they'll go to Mass together today. Sakura was visiting Rika's house and she told her they'll just meet at Tomoeda dormitory, a dormitory for College students. Tomoyo was there standing for fifteen minutes…very uneasy coz' it took Sakura so long to come to their meeting place. At last she finally arrived. "Thank God you're here!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Shall we go?" Sakura said with a slight laugh.

"Yes we shall", her best friend replied. Then Sakura said…

"Eriol text me today…"

"Really? What did he say?"

"They're in the beach today together with his friends".

"Sounds fun", was Tomoyo could only say. It was raining as they went to a store to have a shelter for a while. "Looks like it will took us some time to go to the Church till' the rain's over".

"Your right", Sakura said as she gets some money from her pocket. "Rika told me to load her phone that's why", she added as she turned to the old lady. They we're standing for almost ten minutes waiting for the rain to stop.

"Nothing will happen if we stand here all day", Tomoyo murmured, noticing the rain became a drizzle. "I think it's safe to go".

"How about we'll go to the Tomoeda Mall?" the cherry blossom stated. Tomoyo looked at her, shocked.

"We're not going to Mass?"

"It will take us some time. What do you say?" Tomoyo shook her head and gave a slight laugh.

"You're a bad girl. Just this once okay?"

"Okay dear cousin", was Sakura had to say. So they walked to Tomoeda Mall…

Tomoeda Mall is just a right Mall. It has only three floors but it also has a movie house. They went to the last floor because Sakura wanted to go to the C.R. As they arrived on the last floor Tomoyo looked to a brown haired boy wearing a cap. Sakura looked to Tomoyo then back to the boy. Then her cousin blurts out "Oniichan Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran said. She went near him as Sakura followed. "Tomoyo how are you? Long time no see".

"I didn't see you on our family day last February. Where we're you Oniichan?" Tomoyo asked, beaming. She can't believe they'll see each other again.

"Well I was sick that February…"he replied. Tomoyo nodded. Then she almost forgets to introduce Sakura…

"Oniichan Syaoran I want you to meet Sakura. Sakura meet Oniichan Syaoran", Tomoyo began. They all said together…

"Hi!" then Syaoran began asking questions. Small world for Sakura coz' Syaoran's cousin was Sakura's classmate before. But Syaoran's cousin already transferred. Syaoran even gets Sakura's cellphone number coz' he wanted to go to their school when intramurals will come. And after the talking-talking Syaoran escorted the two to the C.R. Syaoran even complained that girls really will took some time in the C.R. but he was amazed that it only took Sakura twenty seconds…she was combing her hair and since there was a band playing she wanted to listen to the song "214". They talked for a while until Syaoran escorted them to the escalator as they will go home.

They we're riding a jeepney as Tomoyo narrated her story to Sakura how she meet Syaoran. "I was in second year when Nannette introduced me to him. It was intramurals and I thought it was Nannette's crush. She introduced me to him and we start talking about games. I only saw him on intramurals and Family Day. He said he has a cousin there that is why he's present on every intramurals and Family Day. But last February I didn't saw him…and I lost contact with him when I was in Junior High. I think he changed his sim…"Sakura only nodded to Tomoyo's story as she continued. "By the way may I have his number? I'll invite him on my birthday!"

"Really? You mean it won't be three of us?" Sakura asked coz' Eediah was also invited.

"We'll be four! Won't that be fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she saved Syaoran's number.

"I hope so…"was all Sakura can say.

It was Tomoyo's birthday at last as Sakura and Eediah was in Tomoyo's house. And they're also going out this Saturday. Sakura wasn't even feeling well coz' she has a fever. Tomoyo had already text Syaoran that he's invited this Saturday and he agreed to go. "Yey! He's coming!"

"Really now? And I don't feel good", Sakura said as she lied down on Tomoyo's bed.

"You can't wait this Saturday do you Tomoyo?" Eediah asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Nope! I want to play Soul Calibur II!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eediah sweat dropped.

"Not again", Eediah said with a groan.

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi, Tomoyo's Mom called. "Dinner time!"

"Come on gals let's eat!" Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura stand up. "So that Sakura can rest".

"You don't have to worry about me birthday girl", Sakura said with a sniff. "I'll be fine".

It was Saturday at last as they we're in Shoemart. Sakura and Eediah went to the C.R. and Tomoyo told them they'll see each other inside Bibo which is an arcade. Syaoran was on the other side which is the Storyland and she saw him, finally, wearing a pink shirt! She wanted to laugh. "Hi Oniichan!" he looked around and took off his shades.

"Hi Tomoyo! Happy birthday…"he said. She nodded and smiled. "Sorry I don't have a birthday gift".

"It's okay Oniichan. Sakura and Oneesan Eediah are on the other side…Bibo, let's go", she added.

"Sure", he said as they went out of the Storyland. "Eediah? Is she your friend? She text me actually".

"I know coz' she asked for your number. I told her not to text you coz' I have to ask permission. But she text you right?" the birthday girl asked back. Syaoran nodded. They had arrived at Bibo as Tomoyo called the two. When Eediah looked at Syaoran she laughed. "Oniichan Syaoran meet Oneesan Eediah".

"Hi", Syaoran said. Eediah just nodded.

"Shall we play for a while? Then after that we'll eat!" the birthday girl said buying some tokens.

"I thought we'll see the Hale concert before we eat. It starts at 4p.m.", Eediah reminded.

"Oh okay then. First we'll watch the concert then eat okay?" Tomoyo said, going to the Soul Calibur II and placed a token inside. The three of them we're happily playing Soul Calibur II except for Sakura. She isn't interested on some arcade games. After they played they went to the food court to see the band called Hale.

"Too many people", Eediah said, as they passed by the crowd. The Hale band we're singing their song as some people sang along. Even Tomoyo sang with them coz' her birthday gift for herself is a Hale C.D. After the band sang it's time for autograph signing. And only Eediah was the one to go inside coz' Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran doesn't want to go. Eediah was talking with Tomoyo outside the rail coz' she doesn't know what to do and she doesn't want to continue because there we're too many people. As Tomoyo looked to Sakura and Syaoran they we're busily talking. She doesn't know why but she felt jealousy inside. She went near them.

"Hey Sakura please inform your Dad that we'll go home late coz' we'll have dinner here. I'll tell Mom about it too", Tomoyo interrupted. Sakura nods her head. Then Eediah went to them.

"Tomoyo I couldn't pass by the crowd. They're too many. Is it okay with you we'll cancel the autograph signing?" Tomoyo sighed, but Eediah is also right.

"Okay than Oneesan. Besides we have to eat our dinner. But let's go upstairs coz' I'll take a picture of them". They went upstairs and Tomoyo got her camera but somehow it wouldn't click. They went to a C.D. shop to buy a battery because they thought the battery had already been drained. But it still didn't work. Sakura and Syaoran who we're busily talking went to them.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Damned it I couldn't take a picture of them! Stupid camera!" Tomoyo gritted. She looked at the band one last time and looked at her friends. "Come on guys let's eat our dinner it's getting late". The three nodded as they started to walk as Tomoyo looked at the band again. 'Till' next time…Hale…'

They we're inside Jollibee and of course it was Tomoyo's treat. But she noticed she lost her handkerchief. "Where is it?" she said, suddenly, looking for it inside her pocket inside her bag.

"What is it Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. The two girls looked at her too.

"I lost my handkerchief! No!" she exclaimed, looking at the back pocket of her pants. "No!" Syaoran looked under the tray, and under the cup.

"Nope it's not under here Tomoyo", he joke. Tomoyo smiled wryly as she stood up. Syaoran looked under the table. "It's not under the table also". The two girls gave a slight laugh. "Here you can borrow mine". But somehow Tomoyo didn't hear what Syaoran said as Sakura and Eediah looked at each other and thought how come Tomoyo had no reaction.

"Darn it's gone", Tomoyo said with a sigh. She saw Syaoran offering her his towel. "H-Huh?"

"You can borrow mine if you are that desperate to have a handkerchief", Syaoran said again. Tomoyo blushed and shook her head.

"It's okay Oniichan".

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo nodded. "If you say so but don't hesitate to tell me if you'll borrow okay?" again she nodded.

"So…what did you and Sakura talked about?" Eediah asked. Eediah and Syaoran sat side by side and Sakura and Tomoyo sat side by side. Across Syaoran was Tomoyo and across Eediah was Sakura. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and she saw her face has a light blush while eating her spaghetti.

"Should I tell them?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura. Sakura shrugged, still blushing. "Well I was talking about if they have a Family Day just like Tomoyo's school. She said they don't have that kind of event and I told her..."

"…we'll make a family", Sakura finished, face blushing. Tomoyo and Eediah laughed.

"You said that?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran, still laughing. "How could you?"

"I didn't mean it. I was about to tell her we'll make a Family Day not make a family!" Syaoran shot back, eating his hamburger.

"Yeah right Oniichan", Tomoyo said, shooking her head. Also Eediah and Syaoran always fight coz' Eediah always pushes Syaoran but it's a good thing Syaoran has patience for Eediah.

"Don't Oniichan!" Eediah said when Syaoran wanted to pour his softdrink on her jokingly.

"Oniichan?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're older than us right?" Eediah asked back.

"Yeah but only Tomoyo can call me 'Oniichan'", Syaoran replied, looking at Tomoyo who was busily eating some French fries.

"W-What?" Tomoyo said, not caring what the topic is all about.

"How come only Tomoyo can call you 'Oniichan'?" Sakura asked. Syaoran replied while getting some fries.

"That is because she looks cute and young calling me 'Oniichan' than the two of you…you two look older than me!"

"You're mean!" the two said in unison. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"No I'm not!" Syaoran shot back. He looked at Tomoyo and smiled. After eating, talking and resting for a while they went to the pharmacy coz' Tomoyo had to buy her medicine. Then they went to the C.R. except for Tomoyo who was waiting just outside. Then they decided to go home…with Syaoran riding the same jeepney with them. Eediah and Sakura sat side by side while Tomoyo and Syaoran sat side by side and was across them.

"Oniichan do you know who is beside you?" Eediah joked. Tomoyo pouted on her friends joke. She hates jokes like that. Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and thought he'll just play along. But she was shocked when he said.

"Actually I know who is sitting beside me and the matter of fact…I don't know you", he replied. Tomoyo and Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"Oniichan wait until I have the perfect combat!" Eediah said.

"Try me", he dared. After a long ride and talk Syaoran had to go down. "It's my stop. Ladies I need to go".

"Bye", Eediah and Sakura said in unison.

"Bye Oniichan", Tomoyo said. Syaoran just tapped her knee.

"Happy birthday again…Tomoyo". And with that he left. Tomoyo couldn't forget this day…because on this day…she had a crush on him already…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Tomoyo was just in her room, fuming mad. Why? She text Syaoran if he can sign her slam notebook, it's like an autograph. Why is she very mad at him? First Syaoran didn't text her he couldn't go and second of all why did he reply to Sakura's phone and not to her! "Dammit!" she told herself, kicking the pillow. "I admit I'm really jealous". She went to Sakura's house the other day and she told Tomoyo, Syaoran was so sorry that he didn't reply to her immediately. Her point is…why didn't he reply to her? Her not Sakura! And today they went to Tomoeda Mall coz' Syaoran said he'll go. But…he didn't. "Lies! It was all a lie!" she exclaimed as she scanned the T.V. on different channels. "How could you Oniichan? After all this time…I make myself believe…"she buried her face on her knees. No, she didn't cry. And why should she? It wasn't worth it…or so she thought? She just wouldn't admit to herself…she was infatuated by her old time friend who she seldom sees and now her best friend and ever dearest cousin always meets with him every Friday after class and every Saturday.

"The next thing I knew it she'll say they have already a relationship. God…what will I do when she'll say that?" Tomoyo added, as she looked at the T.V. Then she remembered Eriol. "W-What will Oniichan Eriol feels when he learns about it? Will he learn to let her go? And will I do the same?" she sighed, feeling useless. "I hate talking all by myself…I wish I could tell this to someone. Not to Sakura…I will NEVER tell this to her. Never…" she closed again her eyes and buried her face on the pillow. She doesn't want to think too much. And because of what Syaoran did she told Sakura she doesn't want to hear his name and will not forgive him of what he did…

Sakura had borrowed some C.D.'s from Tomoyo and Tomoyo was in their house because Sakura had told her they have finished watching all the movies that Sakura borrowed. Tomoyo was just waiting for Sakura outside their house…she wouldn't be long anyways. "Here Tomoyo thanks a lot!" Sakura said with that smile of hers. Tomoyo smiled back…wryly.

"No problem dear Sakura", was all Tomoyo could say. "See you around". She was about to go when Sakura added.

"Wait Tomoyo I've got something to tell you". Tomoyo doesn't know why but she feels that she knows what Sakura is about to say.

"I-Is it important?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura nods her head. "O-Okay then. Fire away".

"I-It's about Syaoran…h-he's my boyfriend". Tomoyo looked at her so shocked.

"Is this a joke? Or are you playing a scheme?" Tomoyo asked again. Sakura shook her head.

"It's true…he confessed to me". Tomoyo sighed and thought…of course after all the outings the two had every Friday and Saturday why couldn't Syaoran fall for her?

"Congratulations", the raven haired said…but without any enthusiasm and she gave a wry smile. "I'm so happy…for the both of you".

"Thank you Tomoyo", the cherry blossom said with a smile. But Tomoyo knew Sakura didn't see her façade.

"I need to go Sakura. It's late".

"Oh…sure Tomoyo! Night and thanks for the C.D.'s".

"No problem…Sakura", Tomoyo said as she went in her car. Sakura waved "Goodbye" as Tomoyo gave a wry smile. Then she couldn't take it anymore…her tears started to fall. "My guess was right", she told herself, still looking outside the window. "The two will end up together". Then she thought about Eriol as the blue-eyed boy flashed in her mind. "Oh Oniichan…I need your help…" As she arrived in her house she ran quickly to her room, lock the door and put the C.D.'s on the table. But her amethyst eyes can't keep on crying…her crystal tears we're still flowing from her eyes down to her cheeks. "I should be happy for them I should be! Love isn't selfish!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Love isn't selfish…"she cried harder than before as she sat down on her bed. "I knew this would happen! How wish I never met him again so that they won't know each other! But then again…"a wry smile was playing on her lips. "But then again…I know that there will be a time fate and destiny would meet us without our knowledge…"she bit her bottom lip and sighed. "God…help me to get over with this feeling…"

And whenever she and Sakura will meet and Sakura will keep on talking about Syaoran, Tomoyo reminded her she doesn't want to hear his name…she gave a perfect excuse why…because of the incident that Syaoran promised that he'll sign her notebook. But the true reason is…she hated him...hated him for loving her best friend. She had to admit Sakura is beautiful than her. That night when she cried she had asked God so many questions like…how come she wasn't born to be beautiful like Sakura? How come she wasn't born to be attractive? How come her voice was the only weapon to get some guys attention? How come? It was a lame reason, she always thought. But she couldn't do anything about it. "Sakura how about Oniichan Eriol? He still likes you…if he asks again when will you say "Yes" to him what will you do?" Tomoyo asked one day. Sakura gave a wry smile and shrugged.

"I want you to tell him Tomoyo". Tomoyo looked at her shocked.

"Are you crazy!" Sakura gave a slight laugh. "Other people who already have a love one wants to tell her or his friends first they have already a love one not her or his friends will tell her or his other friends what's happening on their friend's life! Do you understand me?" Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo groaned. "What I mean it's better if you tell Oniichan Eriol about this…not me telling him. Okay?"

"I get it but…."Sakura tilt her head and gave an evil smile. "You have my permission to tell him". Tomoyo gaped at her.

"Sa-ku-ra! You had to tell him!" the raven haired lass exclaimed. Sakura shook her head again with a slight laugh.

"I really want you to tell him", Sakura told her. Tomoyo sighed. She doesn't know what to do! She has Sakura's permission but she wants Sakura to tell Eriol. She prayed that Eriol will find out Sakura had a love one already. She CAN'T tell him…she wants Sakura to tell him.

There were many Monday and Friday nights that Tomoyo will call at Eriol's house because Tomoyo doesn't want to give her telephone number and that's why she will call the lad instead. But that Sunday night Eriol wanted to call her immediately. "Must be important", she thought as she replied. **Hi Oniichan! I'm going home right now. Can you wait for my call?**

**Sure** was Eriol's reply. When she had arrived at her house she called him immediately. "Oniichan what is it?"

"I have to tell you this before Sakura will tell you. I have to be the first!" Tomoyo sweat dropped. She imagined Eriol wanted to be the first one to win the race. "I was in Tomoeda Mall today and I was with my friends. But I didn't expect to see Sakura there…together with a boy. Tomoyo is it…her love one?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo thought Sakura was with Syaoran. Her prayer was answered! She doesn't have to tell Eriol that Sakura has a love one…he has to see the evidence!

"Y-Yes Oniichan…I believe you saw Sakura's love one a-and…my ex-crush", she told him, shyly. Even though he couldn't see it she was flushing.

"Sakura has a love one already?"

"Y-Yes and it was so hard to break the news to you. I-I know you like Sakura", Tomoyo replied. Eriol gave a slight laugh.

"I like her…but that was in the past. There are things which changed about her and I don't like it", Eriol said. Tomoyo was shocked to hear that. She thought he adored Sakura from head to foot.

"Which is?"

"Her attitude", he replied. "I sometimes don't like her attitude. We didn't even say "Hi" when we saw each other in Tomoeda Mall. Some things do change". Tomoyo sighed and asked.

"You still love her Oniichan?" Eriol shrugged even though Tomoyo couldn't see it.

"I don't want to know". Then he asked. "So you have a crush on Sakura's love one?" he teased. She blushed.

"May I correct you that was before dear Oniichan?" she said. Eriol chuckled.

"So who's your new crush?" he asked. She couldn't tell him that Eriol was her first crush before Syaoran. She had fallen in love with his dance.

"Can't tell you though", she said. She has the perfect combat.

"Aw little sis! Come on tell me! I am your big brother after all!" Eriol exclaimed. She gave a slight laugh.

"Maybe…next time Oniichan", was all the lass can say.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Dedicated to my friend s Felyn Grace Jabonita, Mona Nikolene Ares, Kristine Galvan Alonso, Anna Amor, Jessica Llanto, Katrin Rea and Karen Bea Dalena, Bloody Priestess and Ate Big Sister Zenith. Some characters and places are mine to claim.

It was the month of October as Tomoyo was taking a test from their school. She wanted to take up Nursing so instead she'll go to the school she's going to take up to, some of the staff went to their school and brought the test there. Last night she and Eriol we're talking that they'll meet up today…Saturday. She wondered if he's really coming. She was finish taking up the test together with her friend Fawn. Fawn also knows about Eriol because when it was their intramurals Fawn was so bored that she asked for Tomoyo a text mate. Tomoyo gave the number of Eriol instead and Fawn pretended she sent the wrong message. But on the later part Fawn told Eriol the truth. Eriol courted Fawn and Tomoyo thought maybe he wanted to get even with Sakura. But today she was so happy the two will meet…she hoped.

Tomoyo was still looking outside the window waiting for the other students to finish the exam and she was happy the rain stopped. She didn't bring an umbrella! Her phone vibrated and she wondered if it was Eriol texting her. When everybody have finished taking the test they passed their papers and looked at the person who text her. Shock to see it was Eriol indeed. **Hi little sis! What are you doing?**

"Fawn!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Can I borrow your phone? Oniichan text me and I don't have load…yet!" Fawn gave a wry smile and gave her phone to her.

"I don't believe the heiress of the Daidouji company doesn't have load", Fawn joke.

"Oh shut up! I didn't know I didn't have load anymore", Tomoyo shot back, replying to Eriol.

"Gals where are we going?" Adela told them.

"Where are we going anyway?" Nannette began.

"Gals want to go with me to Robinsons? Me and my Mom will be going there", Kathleen began. Everyone agreed.

Nannette, Fawn and Tomoyo we're buying food while Kathleen and Adela we're waiting for them. They we're in the lower floor, food court. Kathleen was also waiting for her Mom. And when the three we're sitting down on the chairs happily eating. "Adela we're going to your house this afternoon right?" Tomoyo asked. Adela was not in the condition coz that day when she was about to go to their school to take the test she was hit by a motorcycle. It wasn't her fault though coz' the vehicles sign was stop and for the people's sign was go. When the motorcycle hit her they guy said sorry but it wasn't that sincere.

"I'll see about it Tomoyo. I have to tell my Dad about this wound. It'll probably leave a scar", Adela replied. Tomoyo nodded and hope their project will be delayed. No boys are allowed in Adela's house that's why.

""My Mom is here. Bye gals need to go", said Kathleen, standing up.

"Me too. I'm coming with you!" added Adela.

"Bye Kathleen and Adela", the three said. The two waved goodbye as they walked away. Still Tomoyo was texting Eriol while reading a book. Until there friend Janice came.

"What are you guys doing here?" Janice asked, together with her helper.

"Just eating and resting. Tomoyo is meeting with Eriol today", Nannette teased as she looked at her teasingly.

"It's not my first time to meet with him anyway", Tomoyo said, defending herself. Fawn borrowed the manga comic from Nannette which is Mars which belonged to Janice,

"Where is he anyway?" Fawn asked.

"He said he's still at home. He'll eat lunch first", Tomoyo replied. The four friends we're happily talking until Eriol text Tomoyo.

**I'm in Mango Square. Where are you little sis.?**

Good thing the four of them had finished eating lunch as Tomoyo stood up. "Gals let's go. He said he already arrived". Tomoyo text him back **Where in Mango Square Oniichan?**

**Second floor, near Enterprise…I'm just sitting down. **Good thing coz' Nannette and Fawn had to go back to school coz' they'll arranged their book corner. And Mango Square is just near their school.

"Gals I can't come with you coz' we're going home. Take care you three!" Janice began.

"Take care too Janice!" the three replied as they left the Mall.

The three went hurriedly to Mango Square because it was raining. And Fawn was not feeling well. She wanted to vomit because her stomach has that "wound" which can never be healed. When they arrived at Mango Square, a little wet from the rain, Tomoyo looked at the second floor if Eriol was there. Fawn and Nannette we're sitting on a bench as Tomoyo went up to the second floor. There she saw Eriol sitting down, a can of Pepsi in hand, and throws back a smile at her. She smiled as she sat down next to him and tap his cap. "What's up Oniichan? Sorry we're late".

"No problem little sis. You're with someone?" he asked, sipping the Pepsi. The lass nodded. And she looked behind. Down below Nannette and Fawn we're sitting side by side obviously waiting for her.

"I'm with Nannette and Fawn. Come on Oniichan I'll introduce you to them!" she exclaimed happily. Eriol nodded as they stood up and went down the stairs. "Say Oniichan where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know little sis." Eriol replied as they arrived to where Nannette and Fawn we're seated.

"Oniichan Eriol I want you to meet Fawn and Nannette", Tomoyo introduced. They both said there "Hello's". "Fawn doesn't feel good…she wanted to vomit".

"Maybe your pregnant", Eriol joke. The three laughed.

"Maybe I am", Fawn said, also playing around.

"Tomoyo, Fawn wanted to go to the C.R. coz' she told me maybe she would vomit", Nannette began. Tomoyo nodded.

"We're coming with you", the raven haired lass replied. The four step into the escalator as Nannette and Fawn hurriedly went to the ladies C.R. "I better check on her Oniichan".

"Sure. I'll be in the men's C.R. I'll be waiting outside for the three of you", Eriol replied.

"Sure Oniichan", Tomoyo said as she went to the ladies C.R. "Fawn? Fawn where are you?" she heard someone vomiting as she looked to what C.R. Fawn used. Nannette went out one of the C.R. doors. "Nannette where is Fawn?"

"She's using that C.R. your looking at", Nannette replied.

"Fawn are you all right? If you want we'll buy you a medicine", Tomoyo said. She was very concerned of her friend that she really can panic right now. "Fawn?" Finally Fawn went out of the C.R.

"I'm fine Tomoyo. Don't worry about buying me a medicine", Fawn replied, drinking some water.

"How come you vomit? Was it something you ate?" Tomoyo said. Fawn nodded.

"It was the coke I drank", Fawn replied with a sigh. She put the bottled water in her bag and fixed her glasses.

"You could have drunk water instead", Nannette began.

"We've got nothing to do about it. Just take care okay Fawn?" Tomoyo said. Fawn nodded as they went out of the C.R. after they finished washing their hands. They saw Eriol waiting for them outside. "Oniichan if Fawn will faint carry her okay?" she teased. Fawn looked at her with a death glare.

"No he can't do that!" Fawn exclaimed. Eriol gave a slight laugh.

"Why not?" he said. Fawn just rolled her eyes as they started going back to their school.

"Okay then Tomoyo me and Nannette will be walking hand in hand coz' we have a date you know. And you have yours", Fawn have the perfect combat. Tomoyo gaped at her friend, her cheeks flushed.

"Fawn! Wait until I have my revenge!" Tomoyo said. Fawn and Nannette we're talking so Tomoyo got nothing to do but talk to Eriol. Of course their project will be postponed coz' Adela went to the hospital to clean her wound together with her parents. Good thing she can't leave Eriol behind. They finally arrived at their school and she was shock to see Kirsten and Katrina, the twins, we're there. "I forgot…they're going to fix their mini library in their classroom", Tomoyo thought. Eriol noticed something about her.

"Something wrong little sis.?" He asked. Katrina, the younger twin went out and talked animatedly with Fawn and Nannette.

"Tomoyo!" Katrina exclaimed. Tomoyo wanted to hide right then and there.

"H-Hi Katrina", Tomoyo greeted back, stammering. "Adela text Fawn our project will be postponed today. She said she'll go to the hospital". "Even though it's selfish I'm happy though. I can't just leave Oniichan behind", she thought.

"Yeah I know and where's the diskette?" Katrina asked. Tomoyo just gaped at her.

"I-I gave it to Adela…"

"Tomoyo-chan! Why did you give it to her! I'm the leader!" Katrina exclaimed. But she wasn't angry and Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"S-Sorry Katrina…"Tomoyo said.

"Well anyways we'll do it next week okay?" her leader reminded. The raven haired lass nodded, sweat dropped because of her friend's weird actions. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"Shall we go?" Eriol nodded. "Aren't you going to say "Goodbye" to Fawn?" she teased. Eriol just shook his head and smiled. "Fawn we're going!"

"You're leaving? Well take care my dear!" Fawn exclaimed back. Tomoyo looked at Eriol like saying "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Fawn…you drink your medicine okay?" Tomoyo sweat dropped. Was that all he can say?

"Sure why not?"

"Bye Fawn, Nannette and Katrina! Until Monday gals!" Tomoyo said for the last time.

"Bye Tomoyo!" the three said in unison. With that Tomoyo and Eriol left.

Tomoyo couldn't believe this! She remembered what Eriol friend told her last night…"_You have a crush on Eriol do you?"_

"_I admit I have a crush on him…but that's because he dance very well", Tomoyo replied._

"_Is that the only reason why you have a crush on him?"_

"_Yeah, you don't believe me?"_

"_I have a feeling you're falling for him". Tomoyo didn't reply because it was the truth. "Have you tried to go out on a date with him?"_

"_D-Date?"_

"_Yeah date so that you can get to know each other", Eriol's friend replied. Tomoyo didn't ask for his name but all of Eriol's friends know her. How ironic._

"_Um…we're going out together…with my friends", she replied._

"_I have a feeling you'll be going out…only the two of you", he said. _"And true it's only the two of us right now", Tomoyo thought.

"Little sis.?" Eriol called. Tomoyo looked at him. "I'm going back to Mango Square to change is it okay?"

"S-Sure", Tomoyo replied.

"You okay little sis.?" She just nods as they went back to the C.R. She went to the ladies room and after washing her hands, coz' she knows what proper hygiene is all about; she went out of the C.R. waiting for Eriol. A couple was passing by as the girl went to the ladies C.R. but her boyfriend followed her. She pushed her boyfriend lightly.

"Hey that's your C.R.!" she said with a slight laugh. The guy also laughed as he went to the men's C.R. Tomoyo also gave a slight laugh as she watched the scene. She thought…they we're a couple…she wonders if people will think of them as a couple too.

"But I think they will not", Tomoyo thought with a sigh. "I have a feeling they will just think we're cousins, brothers or sisters or…friends". After of too much thinking Eriol went out of the C.R. wearing the new shirt he bought.

"How do I look?" Eriol asked. She smiled.

"You look good Oniichan", Tomoyo replied. Eriol smiled back. She hopes he didn't notice the faint blush on her cheeks. They went down on the escalator and as they we're about to go down on the steps the place was cornered by chairs. So what they did they have to jump down on the ledge.

"Can you jump little sis.?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"Of course Oniichan". "Just don't carry me", she thought. Eriol went down first then after that Tomoyo. When she jumped down her right leg almost lost its balance but a good thing she holds on Eriol's shoulder for support.

"You okay little sis.?" Eriol asked. She nodded, shyly. "Well then let's go". They went to a shed for a while…spending some time.

"I remember my twenty-three year old suitor…"Tomoyo began. Eriol looked at her, shock.

"Twenty-three year old!" she nodded and smiled. Liking the expression on his face.

"When I first meet him he was wearing a cap", she taps his cap. "That's why I can't stop tapping your cap because of him. But…I almost fall for him…good thing I didn't". She paused realizing somebody is courting her too. Nathaniel is Sakura's supposed to be suitor but Sakura has a love one already. Why Tomoyo knew him? Sakura told Tomoyo to text Nathaniel that she can't text him for a while and the two get to know each other. Nathaniel was Rika's cousin and Sakura knew him coz' Sakura went with Rika to their province. And now Nathaniel is courting Tomoyo. "Oniichan I don't know what to do with Nathaniel…"

"He's still courting you?" he asked as he tilts his head. She nodded.

"Why don't you court him Oniichan?" she said with a slight laugh. Eriol also laughed.

"Okay I'll court him! Tell him that", he told her. She shook her head.

"I just don't know how to tell him I like…somebody else". Eriol looked at her, wanting to know more. "Never mind Oniichan".

"Okay if you say so. Let's go to Robinsons? It's so hot!" he said. She nodded. They walked again and when they reached the motor shop, a motorcycle was cornering their way. A group of people on the other side wanted to pass. Since it was only the two of them they let the others pass then after that they pass the narrow aisle. But she was so shocked of Eriol's action…he put his arm on her shoulder.

"I wonder if I'll see Kate today…I have a feeling I will…"Tomoyo began, trying to get her mind off of Eriol's arm.

"Your friend?" Eriol asked. She nodded.

"She's really beautiful although sometimes she doesn't want to be called that way. She taught me on how to play Soul Calibur II. And I thank her I have that talent on playing games like Soul Calibur II". She was thinking on some way to get Eriol's hand off of her shoulder. Rude but she doesn't feel comfortable. They went up to the overpass which is leading to Robinsons. They went to the ground floor coz' Eriol was looking at some clothes. He even saw his friend, says their going to dance on the stage. "Oniichan will you be my partner at the graduation ball?" she asked, testing him.

"Sure why not!" he exclaimed as they went out of the Mall and was leaning over the rail at the overpass.

"Are you sure you know how to dance like waltz? You can't dance like what you did in S.M. you know", she joke. He smiled.

"Of course I know. Trust me…"she just nodded. Then she changed topic.

"Oniichan why won't you court Fawn again?" she asked. Eriol looked at her, shocked.

"I already court her…but she didn't reply anything to me", was only he could say. She nodded as he looked at his watch. "Little sis. I can't stay coz' I didn't ask permission to my Dad that I will stay long and we have a game this three o'clock".

"What game?"

"Basketball…just me and my friends!"

"Can I go with you Oniichan? I don't want to go home", Tomoyo asked.

"Sure and my Dad will kill me", he replied with a slight laugh. Tomoyo just looked at him.

"Meaning…you can't bring a girl to your house right? How sad…just kidding Oniichan". Suddenly somebody touched Tomoyo's waist. When she looked around she saw it was her Oneesan Zenobia…a second year college in their school which she became friends with. "Oneesan where are you going?" she was with her friend.

"Somewhere with my friend", Zenobia replied. Tomoyo nodded.

"You're not going out with your boyfriend Oneesan?" she shook her head. "Bye Oneesan!"

"Bye Tomoyo". She watched them walked away as she looked back to Eriol.

"She's really pretty and her boyfriend must be lucky", she looked at the time when he didn't say anything. "You're going Oniichan? I'll walk with you to where you would ride a jeepney".

"Yeah I'm going little sis. But I rather walked to where you would ride a jeepney". The lass shook her head.

"I don't want to go home yet", she replied. He nodded as they went down to the over pass and walked to where he would ride a jeepney. Since there was no jeepney yet Eriol sat down as Tomoyo was standing up. They didn't say anything but feel comfortable about the silence they had. Tomoyo tapped Eriol's cap one last time as the jeepney that Eriol was about to ride had finally arrived. He stood up and touched Tomoyo's chin.

"Take care little sis. Go home after I'll be gone okay?" he said. She blushed but shook her head. "You're really hard headed. Take care little sis."

"Bye…"he rode into the jeepney before she continued…"Oniichan". He waved inside the jeepney as Tomoyo walked over to the overpass to get to the other side. She rode a jeepney to S.M. and she saw Kate there. Not for long Fawn, together with her Mom and sister went to S.M. Tomoyo played together with Kate for a little while then after that went with Fawn and told her what happened between them and Eriol. She was also shy because Fawn's Mom bought her some snacks. After that she rode a jeepney and said goodbye to Fawn's family. And also…there's a smile on her face…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and I made up a name for Eriol's friends.

Tomoyo's Point of View

Sakura called me up saying Oniichan Eriol will have a dance this Saturday. And you know what? I don't even want to see him. Why? Because he wanted to meet Oniichan Syaoran! So what's the big deal? I don't want him to know him. Why? Sorry for being selfish but…I have loved the both of them. Selfish huh? No connection right? But I have a good reason why I don't want Oniichan Eriol to meet Oniichan Syaoran…it's because both of them are suitors of Sakura. You may think what's the big deal then? For me it's…awkward. Both suitors falling for one person knowing each other. That's my reason and I don't want to see him. But Sakura insists so I just tag along.

It was Saturday at last as we went to Tomoeda Mall. Sakura was wearing a yellow shirt and I was even flattered when she used the red handkerchief I gave her. We went to the third floor, food court and sat there for a while. Sakura had text Oniichan Eriol we have arrived. And not only Oniichan Eriol but also Oniichan Syaoran. She wanted to see him coz' it's been two or three weeks since they last saw each other. Great…three is a crowd! Sakura and I sat side by side then Oniichan Eriol came sitting at the opposite side of the bench. I covered my face using Sakura's notebook which is her slum notebook. I really don't want to see him! "Hi! How are you?" Oniichan Eriol asked looking at the two of us. I pretended that Sakura's notebook was more interesting than him.

"We're fine", Sakura answered.

"Right", I gritted. I tried to be cheerful as I can. "I thought you can't entertain us Oniichan?" I asked. Really now am I angry at him or happy to see him?

"Actually the program hasn't started yet so I'm here to entertain the two of you", he replied with that grin of his. Damn! I hate it when he grins! It makes my face blush! I smiled sarcastically at him. Really now I don't know how to pretend. 'Will your boyfriend be here?" he asked, turning to Sakura. I almost forgot he wanted to see Oniichan Syaoran.

"Yeah he's coming. I already text him where we are", Sakura replied. Drats! What? I looked at her like your-not-kidding-look.

"That's great I hope I can meet him", was only what he can say. I hope not! And I won't let that happen! They have to kill me first! He looked at his watch and I know he's leaving. "So I'll be seeing you ladies later if I have time".

"Bye then Eriol", Sakura said with that true smile of hers.

"Little sis.?" I smiled at him wryly.

"Till' then Oniichan", was my reply. He smiled and walked away. The program is starting.

It was boring actually. The program was a fashion show of Halloween costumes. It is the month of November after all. Oniichan Syaoran text Sakura that we will wait for him. Sakura told me he acts like a girl coz' he takes a bath and dresses slow. And I'm also impatient because Oniichan's dance show down is taking so long! When the last fashion show was finish Oniichan and his group members prepare for their dance.

Their song was Goodies sung by Ciara. I was staring at him like it was my first time to see him dance. I blushed. He really dances so well…I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was the only one doing a break dance and a back flip. He's so amazing! That's why I admire him…because he dances so well. No…maybe because I love him too. It was an alternate dance…first the boys then after that the girls. Their dance was almost twenty to thirty minutes. After the dance I never knew who will arrive…Oniichan Syaoran! Gosh I want to hide right then and there! Help me! "Hi Sakura…and Tomoyo", he greeted when he looked at me. I nod my head like I don't really want to see him and talk to him for Pete's sake! "I know I owe you something Tomoyo and I know you're still angry at me".

"Forget it", I told him with a sarcastic smile. "Just…forget it". Damn! Three is a crowd! I don't know what to do. The two of them we're busily talking until I saw Oniichan Eriol…heading our table. I immediately excused myself. "Sakura let me pass!"

"Where are you going?" my cousin asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you're going to back out Tomoyo?" Oniichan Syaoran said. Yeah right! I quickly ran to Oniichan Eriol and dragged him away. He was so confused.

"Oniichan not now!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, so confused of what's going on. He sat one of the benches as I sat on the opposite side. But I couldn't control myself so I stood up and faced him.

"Her love one is there…Oniichan can you meet her love one some other time?"

"Why is it bad to introduce myself to him?" he said with a wry smile. No…it's just that I don't want to see your hurt that's why I don't want you to know him. And besides…both of you we're Sakura's suitors…isn't it awkward? I can't believe you're dense!

"No…it's just that…"I really couldn't tell him the reason so I told him "Three is a crowd you know that Oniichan. It's so awkward back there".

"Then let's join them!" he said, making me smile. I gave a slight laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be heartbroken?" I asked, testing him. He grinned.

"I was supposed to ask you that. You should be the one who is heartbroken". I gave a wry smile and replied…

"Your right…I am heartbroken". I looked to where Sakura and Oniichan are talking. I sighed. "Oniichan please can you meet him some other time? Or else I'll cry right here and then!"

"Why little sis.?" He asked. I can't answer him…not now.

"Just…because…"I told him. I looked at him and he was still confused. He nods his head.

"All right then. I'm going to the C.R.".

"I'm coming with you", I told him. He gave a slight laugh.

"To the men's C.R.?" I blushed. What the hell is he thinking!

"N-No silly! I'll be waiting outside the ladies C.R. You and your dirty mind!" I said and smiled. That's why I also like him…he makes me smile.

"Sorry little sis.", he said and went to the men's C.R. I noticed something…I was wearing a white shirt and Sakura was wearing a yellow shirt and Oniichan wears…he wears a yellow shirt and outside wears a sweat shirt which is color white! This is another coincidence! He had come outside of the men's C.R. at last when he brought out his phone. It was color pink! And my phone's casing is color pink! Another coincidence!

"Oniichan how come your casing is color pink and the backlights too?" I asked. He smiled looking up at me.

"I love color pink", he replied. I sweat dropped. I think he's the only male specie who likes the color pink! Impossible! We we're about to leave when he saw his former classmate.

"E-Eriol?"

"Bathsheba?" Oniichan said. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well we just want to go out", Bathsheba said. She was a pretty Chinese girl. Then she turned to her friend. "Oh I want you to meet Candida, my friend Eriol". They shake hands and replied in unison.

"Nice to meet you".

"Hey aren't you the one who dance on stage and was doing the break dance and the back flips?" Candida asked. Oniichan hides himself using his cap. I gave a slight laugh.

"No it wasn't me", he joke. Really now?

"You're a great dancer", the girl added. Oniichan smiled.

"Thanks". Then he turned to me. "Oh by the way my friend Tomoyo. Tomoyo my classmate Bathsheba". I gave a slight bow.

"Hi!" was only I could say.

"I see", Bathsheba said. "Well then Eriol till' next time we have to got to the ladies C.R."

"Okay then bye", Oniichan said and we left. But when we left Oniichan's group members came.

"Eriol we have to go to the backstage", one of his members said.

"Coming!" he replied then turned to me. "Till' next time little sis." I nodded.

"Till' next time Oniichan", I replied and left. I went back to where Sakura and Oniichan Syaoran have stayed.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked. I smiled evilly.

"Secret", I said with a grin. Still I don't want to talk to them. I wanted to ask Oniichan if he had seen the game Final Fantasy VII the movie. I haven't seen it though.

"Have you seen Final Fantasy VII?" we said in unison. I never knew we we're thinking the same thing. After all we are gamers.

"Yeah it was so cool! Have you seen it?" Oniichan asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. I'm still waiting for the original because I know pirated C.D's has a movie on it", I replied. Then Sakura said…

"What are you two talking about?" I smirk. You can't relate Sakura coz' you we're NEVER a gamer like us.

"It's a gamers talk", I told her. She just pouted.

"Hey Tomoyo did you bring your notebook which I was about to sign?" Oniichan asked. I nearly forgot I did bring my slum notebook! It's in my bag!

"Yeah she did! It's in here bag!" Sakura exclaimed as she gets my bag.

"No wait!" I said. But too late coz' she had already given the notebook to Oniichan.

"I'll sign it. Okay?" he said. I sighed. I think it's time to let go…

"Sure". I looked the other way wondering if I can take a glimpse of Oniichan Eriol somewhere. I saw him walking around. I really want to be with him right now. I don't want to be with this two. Three is a crowd and only Oniichan Eriol knows I've fallen for Oniichan Syaoran. I sighed.

"Here Tomoyo finish!" Oniichan Syaoran said. I looked at it and read.

"It's so short why didn't you prolong it?" Sakura asked. She's right though. What Oniichan wrote is so short…like nine spaces only.

"Well…I couldn't think of anything", he replied and the two laughed. They we're busily talking again of anything as I looked the other side. And not to mention they we're also laughing. I didn't laugh on a single joke Oniichan Syaoran said. But this I'll never forget..."It's really tiresome to make people laugh".

"Yeah but only one person didn't laugh", Sakura said. I blushed. I know she meant by me on that. But really I was not in the mood to laugh. All I did was bring out a fake smile. When the show ended I saw Oniichan Eriol leave. I went to look for him, excusing myself again. But I found out he and his crew already left. I sighed. When I went back to Sakura and Oniichan Syaoran I told them we better leave…coz' it's already night. On the jeepney where we are riding Sakura said. "Syaoran really told me something you know", she began. Like hell I'm interested! It was my first time to be very angry at her.

"What?" I said straight to the point.

"That if it wasn't for you Tomoyo we'll never know each other", she replied. I gave a wry smile…not a fake one anymore and I wasn't hurt every time she speaks his name because…if it wasn't for you Sakura…I would never know Oniichan Eriol too.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Dedicated to my boyfriend Norwin Monares.

It was December 23 as Oneesan Eediah and I went to Tomoeda Mall to give Oniichan Eriol his Christmas gift. I invited Sakura because we will have a picture taking after that but she told me beforehand that she was invited by his brother out. I called her at her house but she wasn't there. It just means that she is with her brother. "Where is he? What took him so long?" Eediah said out of the blue, tired of waiting. We we're in the food court, sitting down and it was ten minutes that we're waiting for Oniichan.

"Patience Oneesan. He'll come", I said with a wry smile. She sighed as I saw Oniichan Eriol heading our way. I stood up from my seat and went to him immediately. "Oniichan Eriol what took you so long?" I asked as I tapped his cap, he smiled.

"Sorry little sis. Don't worry I'm already here", he replied. I nodded. "Let's sit down".

"Oneesan Eediah is with me. I guess it's the second time you meet her. Come", I said as we went to where Oneesan sat. "Oneesan Eediah this is Oniichan Eriol".

"Hi", they both said as I sat beside Oneesan Eediah while Oniichan was across us.

"This is the second time we meet alright", Oniichan said. Oneesan just nodded as I gave him his gift. "For me little sis.?"

"Yup! Advance Merry Christmas Oniichan!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Thanks little sis.", he said. I nodded and hope he didn't see me blush. "You two want to eat? I'll buy some food".

"It's okay Oniichan no need-"but before I could continue he already left. I sighed and looked at Oneesan Eediah. "Didn't think he would really gonna buy us food you know?"

"How sweet of him!" Oneesan Eediah said. I rolled my eyes as Oniichan Eriol arrived. "Thanks Oniichan", Oneesan added.

"Yeah thanks Oniichan", I also said. He nodded.

"No problem. I'm gonna buy some drinks okay?" before I could say something again he left.

"Man I couldn't understand why he's doing this!" I said.

"Why won't you ask him?" Oneesan Eediah suggested. She has a point though. "Now excuse me I have to go to the C.R."

"Again?" I exclaimed. I just stood up as she passed and when she left Oniichan Eriol had arrived.

"Where is she going?"

"To the C.R.", I said as we sat down. "Oniichan thanks for the food. I mean you didn't have to buy you know".

"That's alright little sis. It's nothing okay? Don't worry", he said. Then Oneesan Eediah arrived.

"You haven't eaten yet?" she asked as I let her pass.

"Nope coz' maybe we we're just waiting for you", I replied. We prayed then after that we ate our waffle. "Thanks again Oniichan", I said as I looked at him across the table.

"No problem little sis. It's Christmas after all", he replied with a smile. I nodded as I ate my food without looking at him while he and Oneesan are talking. Then I was alarmed when Oneesan said…

"Tomoyo might be thinking about Nathaniel right now. She's deep in thought". I was startled, blushed and looked at her.

"Oneesan!" Nathaniel is my boyfriend all right. And Oniichan Eriol knew about it because I also told him. I looked at Oniichan Eriol as he was grinning. If he only knew I loved him before but now…

"Oh yeah how are you and Nathaniel little sis.?" He asked. I sighed to myself.

"Fine Oniichan. Still breathing, still living", I replied. I was the last one to finish eating the waffle as I told Oniichan to open his gift. "Open your gift Oniichan. Please?" I plead. He looked at me then nodded as he opened the paper bag which is stapled. He smiled as he raise up the blue cap and at the back of it engraved the word "Oniichan". "Hope you like it".

"I do like it little sis. Thank you", he said. I nodded, cheeks flushed again as we stood up because we will have our picture taking. After how many times of going up and down to find a photo shop we decided to go to Kodak instead. I was on the very left side and Oneesan Eediah was on the right side. Oniichan was on the middle. And when the photographer flashed his camera…I smiled one that is true and will last forever.

"Oniichan tomorrow we'll get the pictures. Are you coming with us?" I asked. He thought for a while.

"I think not little sis., because I've got something to do tomorrow. You keep it", he replied. I nodded slowly. We went out of Tomoeda Mall as he was waiting for us to ride a jeepney. But it started to drizzle.

"Oniichan I prefer you go".

"But how about you two?" I shook my head.

"You don't have to worry. We can handle it", I assured him. He nodded and before he goes I bend him down and hug him. "Merry Christmas Oniichan", I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Merry Christmas little sis. I'll go now?" I nodded as he said his goodbye to Oneesan Eediah.

"Bye Eediah!"

"Bye Oniichan!" Eediah said then Oniichan left. And we rode a jeepney.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Dedicated to Felyn Grace Jabonita. I'm so proud of you…and I mean it…promise! And this is my promise to you that I will never break!

It was December 31 as I will give the pictures to Oniichan Eriol. Oneesan insist that I really need to give the pictures to him even though he doesn't want to. She said just a simple remembrance. Oniichan agreed that we'll meet that Saturday. But Oneesan went out of town again…as usual. I was in Tomoeda Mall inside their supermarket. Okaasan wants me to buy little ingredients for the food she made. The line was so long in the cashier and it was already five in the afternoon. Oniichan and I agreed that we'll meet at five but he didn't text me yet. So it was okay. After I bought everything I needed I went to Odyssey to look for a blank tape. Still Oniichan didn't text me yet. When at last after five minutes I received a message from him: **Little sis. I'm coming! Please wait for me!**

I text him that I'm going to wait for him in the food court. Since it was boring in Odyssey I went to the food court and sat down to wait for him.

He arrived past six as he sat at the other side of the bench. He smiled and said "Sorry little sis., it took me so long to get here. I slept". I gave a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry Oniichan". He shook his head.

"It's nothing", he replied. I get the envelope from my bag. What's inside in the envelope was a letter from Oneesan Eediah and the pictures.

"Here. But I want you to open it when you get home. Not now okay Oniichan?" I said. He nodded, smiled and put the letter inside his bag.

"Little sis., I can't stay long because Mom wants me to buy some fruits near Metro", he said. I nodded as I stood up.

"Okay then". We went down on the escalator and out of Tomoeda Mall as he waits for me to ride a jeepney again. I looked at my watch and it's still early. "Oniichan can I come with you?" he looked at me, shocked.

"Your Mom might be looking for you". I shook my head.

"Oniichan it's still early and besides…we don't usually see and hang-out each other right?" I said. He gave a wry smile and said.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" I nodded as we started walking, his hand on my shoulder again. I feel protected by him, treating me as a little sister. I really want to have a real Oniichan. If I'll be given the chance I want my Oniichan will be Eriol.

We we're talking of different things along the way…what's his part time job, what's going on with his love life. Anything that I just want to ask. When we get to the food stand he bought oranges only .There we're many fruits his Mom wants to buy for him but he only bought oranges. I sweat dropped. He forgot immediately. "You want an orange little sis.?" He asked. I was supposed to decline but he gave one to me. "Here". I took it gratefully.

"Thanks Oniichan", I said as I smelled the orange. It smells so good.

"Smells so good huh?" he said out of the blue. I nodded and gave a wry smile, cheeks flushed. He noticed me smelling the orange.

"Sure is", I said as we go back to where we've been. It's beginning to be noisy as people can't wait for the New Year. We we're waiting again to ride a jeepney…actually he's waiting for me to ride a jeepney.

"Little sis., what food did your family prepare for tonight?" he asked as we we're waiting for a jeepney…you know killing time. I tilt my head and thought for a while.

"I only remember potato salad. There we're four dishes actually and somehow I didn't ask my Mom", I replied with a slight laugh.

"Really? Can I just celebrate the New Year in your house?" he asked, I looked at him shocked. But I play along.

"Sure and my Mom will kill me", I said. "Just kidding Oniichan".

"If she will kill you then I'll kill myself too!" I gave a slight laugh and pat his arm.

"Oniichan!" then the jeepney that I was waiting had arrived. I don't want my driver to pick me up anyway. "Bye Oniichan and advance happy New Year!"

"Advance happy New Year little sis. Take care!" he said with a wave. People we're looking at me as I sat down inside the jeepney. I hope they're not thinking he's my boyfriend! They got a wrong impression. Nope! And I wonder when I will see Oniichan Eriol again…

It was our Family day and I was sitting here together with my friend who is playing with my game boy. Fawn is Oniichan Eriol's girlfriend now and she just told me after Valentine's Day or that Valentine's Day…I forgot! Three is a crowd again as I could describe it. The first time I ever felt that "Three is a crowd" is with Sakura and Oniichan Syaoran. Now…Fawn and Oniichan Eriol. I'm happy for Oniichan Eriol actually that he had found his soul mate. Nathaniel knew that I've been crushing Oniichan Eriol and I'm so glad he understands me. But I love Nathaniel than Oniichan Eriol because I only treat Eriol as a brother.

I don't know why my heart feels heavy but like I said love is not selfish. I admit there is still that admiration I keep for Oniichan Eriol until now. I want to cry for the last time. Why? To show that I've already let go of him and to forget him. I may not be physically hurt but half of my heart is crying for him. Sometimes if you like somebody you don't have to expect too much if he will like you back. Much worse…if you love that person.

I know Fawn might be wondering why I just want to talk to her and not to Oniichan Eriol. Why I rather look her in the eyes than his. Why I only say one or two words or a phrase to him. I want to be far away so that this little feeling of mine which is admiration will vanish within me. It took me some time before to forget Oniichan Syaoran now I have to do it all over again to Oniichan Eriol. Sad to say I don't want to hurt him nor my friend Fawn who is in the middle, but I hope she understands that I'm doing this for myself, for my own good. To forget him although memories will stay in me.

Every time I think of the memories long ago that he and I are together and that makes my heart tickles, I only want to shake my head and forget and told myself "Past is past and he has a new life and love now". As I'm watching from the two from afar I can't help but wish also Nathaniel was beside me to feel his love. But he's so far away that I can't reach him. I sighed and hope Oniichan Eriol will forgive me that I didn't talk to him…but I think he doesn't care. And I promise myself if I cry for him once more it just means…I've let him go…and maybe I'll be free.

I realized when we we're not talking, other people knew we we're friends but we weren't. Or maybe we we're strangers at first, crossed our path, became acquaintances, became friends then became strangers again. I don't want to hurt him nor Fawn so I rather hurt myself. It's better this way to forget him even though it's difficult. It was easy to forget Oniichan Syaoran but Oniichan Eriol…I have a hard time! Because he was friend and my inspiration and I just throw it away.

Needless to say I'm sorry but I'm not sorry that I knew you. If it wasn't for you Oniichan Eriol I wouldn't share this story to the whole world how much I admire and love you…BEFORE! Now…everything changes.

I'm so happy only God can read our minds because I'm really going to kill myself if you can read my mind! And I'm happy…you didn't…we human beings couldn't read other people's minds.

Thank you Oniichan Eriol for giving me a chance to love you from a far until Fawn came into your life and Nathaniel came into my life. You don't know how much it means to me.

End


End file.
